Captured by the Full Moon
by Nessie1995
Summary: A forbidden love. A vampire that has devoted her life to killing werewolves. A werewolf that has promised himself to hate and kill any vampire who tries to harm him of his family. Could this love really work or will it end before it can really begin.


Chapter One

**Just to note there are no Twilight characters in this story. sorry**

A soft night blew past me, bringing with it the smell of the circus. The light stale smell of the dirt of the ground, the smell of the french fries, candy apples, fried dough, and other grease and caramel covered junk food you would expect to see and smell at a circus. The only difference between the people around me and myself was, I wasn't looking for fun or whatever else you do at a carnival. I was looking for something or someone, depending on your view on werewolves. Anyway, looking to my right something caught my eye a poster with big words saying " WEREWOLVES DO EXIST," and went on about if you didn't believe it go to, on and on. I wasn't sure if it was really legit' but the council was pretty sure that it was. Shrugging I started slowly walking to the tent were the "werewolf" show was being held.

Well I guess your probably confused right now. I am Elisabeta Vampirul, but I like to be called Elis, weird I know but, whatever. I am a vampire that hunts werewolves. My family is well know for their hunting skills and are feared by the wise and old werewolves. The new generation wasn't very smart and usually get caught and sold into circus' like this. I personally didn't get why we needed to rescue them then kill them, why couldn't we just help them? I asked my father Dragos Vampirul why we couldn't just help them. He said "We, the vampires and the werewolves are mortal enemies and the only reason we help them is, because if they were exposed, all of us would be exposed." He became really strict and bitter when my mom died. My brother Luca Vampirul was six and I was five when it don't really remember that what happened. We just remember mom being there one day, then dad saying she was never coming back. It crushed us both, but neither of us wanted to let our pain show.

As I got closer to the tent I smelled it. The smell of wet dog, it used to make my skin crawl but I got used to it. I got to the entrance to the tent and paid for my ticket, finding a place in front, I sat there and waited for the show to begin. This is my least favorite part of missions, the waiting. Luca always makes fun of me and says."You should be careful what you say, cause' one day there will be no waiting and I'll regret saying I don't like the waiting part."I always rolled my eyes at him, silently admitting that he was right, even though I would never admit it, to him. A sudden burst of a horn pulled me out of the dark abyss that were my thoughts and out came the Ring Master, with a claw marks all over his uniform. Their was a moment of silence. Some were shocked at his appearance, but most thought it was all fake. "Welcome, ladies and gentleman," a loud voice echoed around the fair sized tent. "Tonight I am here to show you a magnificent, yet horrible sight. Here under the full moon, I have captured a beast so fierce that not even my best trainers could not tame him." While he said this, five brawny men came out pulling along with them was a cage. It was covered with a blanket and something or someone in my case, was making it rock back and forth. "In this cage," he continued. "Is the well known and feared werewolf." He paused."Before I take this blanket off, I have to ask if you stay seated and _not_, I repeat _not_ agitate it." There was another pause, but this one seemed more tense and I knew the Ring Master was scared out of his wits, this was not good.

Taking a deep breathe the Ring Master quickly pulled the blanket off and jumped back. A horrendous roar came from the cage, there crouched a ten foot tall werewolf. This was not good. I thought to myself, this is bad. You could see the down right fury in his eyes. Not to help the case, a couple of kids behind me decided it would be fun to throw rocks at him. "I bet he's not even real, just some guy in a costume." yelled the master mind. Turning around I grabbed the stick that was in his hand and hit him behind his knee and on his head."You dumb little brat don't do that!" I yelled at him as I beat him. The sound of twisting metal rang throw the air. I turned around just in time to see the five men holding the cage fly across the tent into the wall of the ring. The werewolf completely ignored the men and was charging right toward us, his eyes trained on the boy. Thinking fast I threw the stick in my hand and threw it at his nose. His eyes averted his eyes away from the boy to me.

Jumping off the wall into the ring I ran full force at the wolf. It startled him enough so I could run between his legs and out of the tent towards the woods. I silently thanked god that the circus was away from civilization, as I tried to pull my tranquilizer gun from my thigh holster. Just as I got it out of it's confines I felt four claws sink into my back. I yelled out in pain as I hit the ground, hard, making the gun fly just out of my reach. The werewolf tried to sick it's teeth into my shoulder, but I hit his nose before he could. Taking this moment to get my gun, I grabbed it just in time to see the wolf coming at me again. I pulled the trigger and the tranquilizer went right into his neck. It instantly worked, but that had me pined under him. I was able to roll him onto my lap, but couldn't get him off any further.

Looking up st the sky I watched as the clouds covered the moon. I looked down and saw the werewolf was now in his human form. He had light brown hair, just like his fur in wolf form, and he had a deep scare running down his chest. I didn't;t let my eyes wonder any further than that, seeing as he couldn't really wear clothes when he's a wolf. Then I looked into his eyes they were a very bright green with bright blue around his pupil. When I actually looked into his eyes, I say deep pleading in them and a haunting sadness, that made shivers run down my back. Once I really looked I knew I could _not_ kill this werewolf. All I knew is I'm in deep trouble.

**Love it. Hate it. Made you want to rip your eyes out? Review Please**

** (\_/)  
(0.o)  
'(__)' **


End file.
